


Over and Over

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every lifetime, Katja has fallen for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

Saying that it was love at first sight would be a bit of an oversimplification. It would also miss the whole ‘trying to kill each other’ part. But when Katja first met the girl who was Lightning, there was definitely a spark there of the non-physical kind (though there was plenty of physical too).

The Generals emerged from the sea and immediately took on human form. While the others spread out to attack the Soulriders, each going to one of them, Katja went off in search of the biggest threat to them. As it turned out, her enemy found her first.

“Who are you?” The girl’s voice was firm but it sounded almost musical. It almost made Katja forget about the sword poking into her back.

“I am Katja,” she said. “Can I turn around and see your face?”

“It is honourable to look into the face of your enemy when you kill them,” said the girl. The sword moved away slightly. “Turn but if you attempt to trick me, know that I am as fast as my power’s name.”

Katja turned around and saw her for the first time. Her robes should have made it hard to move, yet she stood easily. Just as she’d promised, the girl looked at her. And Katja looked at her too. She felt something unfamiliar. Her new heart beat faster, her new face heated up, and she took a step back.

Immediately, a sword was at her throat.

“Can I have your name?” asked Katja.

“I suppose,” said the girl. “I am Alexandria.” Her hands began to glow with power, and sparks bounced along the length of her sword.

In the moments before her first death, Katja wondered if the other Generals had fared any better.

The second time that Katja met her enemy, she was determined to at least talk to her before she was inevitably slain. As it turned out, the setting made this easier but also more difficult.

The Soulriders were on, of all things, a boat. It was captained by Alexandria (or whatever she was called in this life). The aim this time was to stop the Soulriders from getting back to land and reuniting with their horses.

Jessica came up with the perfect disguise.

“Sirens,” she said. “We can lure them to their death on the rocks.”

“An excellent plan,” said Sangordha. “And I will be a fisherman.”

The plan decided, the three girls stepped through the portal and emerged in the ocean as new, half-fish creatures.

“I will take the Star and the Moon,” said Sabine.

Katja went straight to the boat’s captain, emerging at the side of the boat and humming a tune. Her voice called the girl, and she felt a thrill of excitement zip through her.

“Hello,” said Katja. “I am Katja. Would you like to take a swim? The water is fine. And there is pleasant company.”

“I shouldn’t,” said the girl. “The waters around here are treacherous.”

“Oh, come now,” said Katja, pouting, “don’t you want to join me? I could show you so many things.”

She didn’t see the ship’s captain reach behind her, nor did she see the glint of sun off the wicked spike.

“I am Ale,” the girl murmured, “and I take life.”

Katja was beginning to get annoyed with being stabbed after being introduced to her enemy. She hoped that it wouldn’t become a habit.

Unfortunately, it did. Aleks, a girl living in Spain, stabbed her after a day spent flirting among the olive trees. Alexis killed her with Soulstrike upon first seeing her. Even Aleksandra, dear, sweet Aleksandra, who danced with Katja under the moonlight, still killed her after learning who she really was.

Finally, the scenario changed with Alexandra. 

“Katja, huh?” the girl said, leaning in close to her in the alley. “Sounds like a nice name to scream.” And Katja had to stop herself from squealing with delight. It was about time the legendary warrior made the first move in their relationship.

“Do you want to try it out?” asked Katja, trembling just slightly. But not from the cold, although Generals didn’t suffer ill effects of extreme weather anyway.

In response, Alexandra took Katja by the hand and scaled the fire escape up to her apartment. That definitely sealed Katja’s fate, in more ways than one. She’d finally got a taste of what being with her rival would be like. Only sexually at first, although Alexandra could be surprisingly romantic.

There was the time when they went to the park. Surprisingly, they could hold hands without being arrested or otherwise harassed. They could even kiss in public, which they did, frequently. Alexandra wondered why the cold didn’t bother Katja, dressed as she was in a skirt and turtleneck, but Katja couldn’t tell her why. If she did, it might break the spell.

“Well, maybe I am a little cold,” she said, adding a shiver to make it believable. “Maybe you could buy me a coat?”

“No need,” said Alexandra. “Here, have mine. I’ve got plenty more.”

“Thank you,” said Katja, and kissed her after slipping into the long white coat. She liked it a lot, and added it to her avatar spell. Now she’d always have it, even if she ended up getting it lost or ruined.

But then Fripp had to come along and ruin everything. Alexandra disappeared for long periods at a time and, when she did come back to Katja, they barely spoke. And then they did.

“How can you be evil?” asked Alexandra. “Fripp’s probably lying, and yet, I believe him. He’s been right about everything else.”

Katja didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. She just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. What she felt was not the kiss of a blade, though, but a normal kiss.

“Hey,” said Alexandra, stroking Katja’s hair. “Don’t cry, Kitty. I won’t kill you. There must be some way around it.”

“You have in every other life,” said Katja. The use of her nickname had brought down all of her defences better than the kiss could, tender though it had been.

“Maybe but have I loved you in any other life?” asked Alexandra.

“No,” said Katja. “I thought that one of you did but she was just flirting.”

“Exactly,” said Alexandra. “But I love you, Kitten. And I’m going to find a way to get around the killing-you part.”

“But how?” asked Katja. “If you don’t kill me, Garnok will control me. He can do that. And then he’ll kill you and all your friends and Tinka.”

“He’s not getting his hands on my precious boy, or you,” said Alexandra, hands flashing with power. “I promise.” It was a binding promise, Katja could feel it.

“You just made a Pandorian Promise,” said Katja. “If you break it, you’ll be banished to Pandoria forever, or until someone brings you back.”

“I think I just figured out how to get around this,” said Alexandra. She grinned and then kissed her girlfriend. “Thanks, Kitty-Kat.”

Katja didn’t find out what Alexandra’s plan was until the showdown in the tundra. Alexandra and Katja faced each other with a lot of empty space between them. The other Soulriders were behind their leader, but Katja stood alone. Buck had already been vanquished with a lightning bolt from Alexandra early in the battle.

“Katja,” Alexandra called across the cold, windy dead place. “Promise to feel the bite of the cold.”

“That’s impossible,” said Katja. Alexandra winked at her. “Oh, smart. Alright then.” She used her mind powers to just gently brush at Alexandra’s mind enough to tell her how much she loved her. “I promise to feel the bite of the cold.” It was impossible, of course.

The second the promise was made, it was broken. Katja felt herself weaken as her magic was called back to its source. It pulled her down with it, so that she would have frozen if she could feel the cold at all.

“Did it work?” asked Alexandra, kneeling beside her in the snow.

“Yes,” said Katja. “Though I think I prefer dying, to be honest. It hurts.”

“Sorry,” said Alexandra. “I just didn’t want to kill you.”

“It’s alright,” said Katja. “I’ll see you in the next life, my love.” And she kissed her one last time. In that last kiss, she passed on the knowledge of another Pandorian Bargain- the Pandorian Deal. And then she faded away, into the ages.


End file.
